Mini historias
by MykUniverse
Summary: Ideas raras pero divertidas
1. Chapter 1

Respaldos

En donde Lapis no sabe respetar cosas ajenas

Era un domingo en la mañana siendo exactos las 12:01 am todos lo dormitorios de la universidad se encuentran con la luz apagada excepto uno (en realidad dos pero eso ya es otra historia). Al parecer era una habitación compartida por dos personas de diferentes gustos y personalidades, sin embargo la vida las había unido lamentablemente (lamentablemente para sus vecinos que cuando las escuchaban pelear ... era realmente insoportable). Esta noche no iba a ser tranquila ya que una quería dormir y la otra seguir con su proyecto final.

-¡Basta! ¡Peridot! ... La luz es insoportable, ¡Apágala!

-Negativo Lapis , no puedo apagar mi computadora...

-Es molesta, ilumina toda la habitación

-Eres muy delicada. Mejor ponte a contar ovejas, o yo que sé solo dejame concentrarme

-Si no lo apagas, destruiré tu lap con un bate.

-No te atreverías... ademas ni si quiera tienes uno Lapis

-Se lo pediré a Steven.. en todo caso puedo ir y eliminar tu trabajo- dice Lapis sin poder la posicion correcta para dormir.

-No lo hagas de esto depende mi calificación final este trimestre... ¿Verdad que no te atreverías a hacer algo tan cruel a esta linda humana?

-Peridot eres fea, y si lo haría.

A pesar de los reclamos constantes de Lapis, Peridot siguió con su trabajo,la ultima ves que hablo con Lapis fue a las 4:00 de la mañana diciendo que ya estaba apunto de apagar la lap, después de todo solo faltaban los últimos detalles. Al dar las 6 de la mañana Lapis se paro como pudo de su cama y vio como la tonta de su compañera seguía con los pequeños detalles... Muy a su pesar tuvo que meterse a bañar y arreglarse lo mas rápido que podía una persona cansada y Lapis estaba apunto de irse recordó que tenía que imprimir algunos documentos.

"Uff casi olvido imprimir mi reporte de biología ...Peridot no esta, podría usar su computadora...debería pedírsela prestado...Nah ni se dará cuenta que la use ...Vaya así que este es el reporte por el que no dormí toda la noche, es realmente, extenso ...Sé que dijo que no me atrevería, pero vamos es una nerd seguro a estado respaldando a cada rato ... lo cerrare y lo guardare sin cambios"

Lapis sin arrepentimientos hizo lo que sus pensamientos malévolos le dijeron hacer, luego de eso fue a hacer sus actividades sin imaginar que en la noche, estaría toda su colección de morps destruida por un bate y con una nota que decía "Si yo soy fea, tu eres un monstruo", jamas pensó que Peridot no le había dado guardar al documento toda la noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Reprobada

En donde Peridot y Amatista le juegan una broma a Lapis ... La chica más linda del salón.

-jajaja esa clod no sabe lo que le espera ... Con esto será su fin...Amatista que estás esperando solo agregala.

-Calmate Peri... Deja busco una foto de mi prima ... Q se parece a cómo le gustan...y verás que Lapis no dudará en agregarla como contacto.

-Este es mi mejor Peri plan .. enamorar a esa tabla con alguien q ni existe para q cuando vaya a una cita con esa persona inexistente ... Nos vea a nosotras burlandonos de lo tonta que es.

-Oye oye cálmate nerd ... Yo ayude con la idea

\- Como sea! ...Esa engreída se lo merece ... Por no entregar su parte del proyecto final de química...

-Todo esto es por tu B en química (? Vaya si que eres una nerd..

-Callate... No es la B , es la cara de burla de Perla por ganarme en mi materia predilecta.

-Ambas son unas nerds.-dice amistad burlándose

-Ahh! Solo hazlo! ..-dice Peridot ya desesperada y golpeando la mesa

Después de las vacaciones de verano y de muchos mensajes entre lapis y peridot ...

-Q hay Peri?!

\- No se lo que voy a hacer.

-Ah?-dice amatista al no entender el conexto

-Ella quiere q nos conozcamos en persona-dice Peridot desanimada

\- Bien hecho nerdl! El Peri plan funcionó ...ya te podras reír de ella.

-No lo entiendes ... Ella espera que sea una chica alta bronceada, fuerte y con el cabello largo y en cambio tendrá esto- dice Peridot señalándose asi misma.

-Exacto! Por eso será gracioso q vaya una nerd a su ci.. te gusta verdad?...

\- todo empezó cuando dijo que le gustaba campamento amor y pinos...soy una clod?

\- La reina de los clods diría yo- dice amatista desanimada de saber que acaba de perder una buena broma y a su mejor amiga.


	3. Chapter 3

El recuentro...

Después de mucho tiempo, luego de aliarse a las off-colors, Lapis se convirtio en una pirata especial y por fin a regresado a la tierra.

En la playa se encuentra ella,Peridot y Pumpkin. Las expresiones en sus caras son de incredulidad... no pueden creer que se estén volviendo a encontrar cara a cara cuando las probabilidades eran casi nulas.

-Lapis? ... Q te sucedió ?-dice Peridot

-Enfrente mis miedos y estoy lista para volver a casa-dice Lapis mientras la toma de las manos y continua.-Realmente extrañe estar a su lado...Yo..

-Ok ok ...bonito discurso ...pero ¿dónde está el granero?-dice Peridot mientras voltea a ver emocionada a todas partes

-..¿el granero? ...-dice Lapis algo nerviosa

-Sí el granero, he estado durmiendo en la bañera de Steven ... Y es realmente incómodo.-Ya harta de ver donde esta su preciado granero decide ver a los ojos de Lapis para buscar una explicación.

-Ah..Amm... Bueno supongo que sigue en la luna ...-dice bajando un poco el tono de voz

-En la luna! En q rayos estabas pensando?-Peridot la suelta de las manos y empieza a gritar.

\- En ti todo este tiempo estuve pensando en ti!-dice Lapis siguiendo con la discusión

-En mi?!Y alguna ves pensaste en mis dolores de espalda y en los olores q tenía q soportar al vivir en esa casa -dice Peridot mas furiosa ... (se puso mas verde :v)

\- Yo...-se voltea Lapis y abre sus alas.- Ya lo traigo.

-Sí!,vete vete y no vuelvas sin el granero! ..


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de empezar debo aclarar que tengo la idea de que la fusión Steven y Connie (Stevonnie) se llevaría bien con la fusion de lapis y peridot (ya que en la serie es inexistente se llamara Lapidot ). " " indican los pensamientos de Lapidot

-Stevonnie si no me dices que hacemos enfrente de la tienda de donas... me iré. Eso de levantarme a las 7:00 de la mañana no es lo mio.  
-Cuando llegue el momento lo haré.-dice Stevonnie mirando directamente hacia el mar..

"El comportamiento de Stevonnie normalmente es relajada... pero ahora se ve tensa, algo nerviosa... Eso me recuerda a la ves que me mando a la farmacia a comprar un rastrillo por que que le daba pena salir a la calle con esa gran barba que le salio por usar crema de hombre"

-Mira Lapidot! Ahí vienen!- Lapidot inmediatamente se percato cual era el problema de Stevonnie... un chico alto casi de dos metros, robusto, con bastante músculos que sorprenderían a cualquiera.

-Wooo debe ser un afl culturista- dice Lapidot con la boca abierta ... una persona de esa magnitud podría temblar a cualquiera "Me pregunto que habrá hecho Stevonnie para que la este intimidando ".- Y por que te esta molestando Stevonnie?

-Oye traes lentes! Deberías darte cuenta en automático- Stevonnie de repente tomo la cabeza de Lapidot con la intensión de que mirara fijamente a la dirección correcta, mientras Lapidot estaba feliz de que no le trono el cuello por la brusquedad con la que lo hizo.

-Q rayos, te pasa! Yo no veo... Ese puntito de a lado es Kiki?-dice Lapidot sorprendida de no haber notado a Kiki.

-Sí! Ahora lo entiendes ... esa bola me va a robar a mi chica!-dice Stevonnie mientras se voltea y entra a la tienda de donas.

-Oh vamos Stevonnie! Kiki ni si quiera es tu novia

-Es verdad! Ya la perdí!-dice Stevonnie tristemente mientras toma asiento en la única mesita que hay del establecimiento .

-Oye Stevonnie es normal que estés triste pero no podemos irrumpir aquí si no vamos a comprar nada

-Q dices Lapidot? Ella siempre viene 20 minutos después de su caminata y hablamos de como nos va.

-Oh... supongo que debo de irme ...no quiero interrumpir su platica-Antes de que Lapidot se pudiera ir Stevonnie la toma de la mano.

-Como ves? Crees que ya anden?-dice Stevonnie con bastante tristeza

\- Nah tu también eres ruda ... por ejemplo tu tienes barba, de seguro eso impresionara mas a Kiki que esa bola. Así que deja de poner esa cara y déjame ir a dormir otro rato.

Stevonnie sonríe antes de soltarla, Lapidot se marcha a la puerta pero casi es golpeada por ella , al parecer Kiki llego antes, junto con su amigo...

-Kiki!... y tu?... Ammm Hola?- dice Lapidot nerviosamente no esperaba su llegada

-Hola Lapidot ¿que haces aquí? Jamas te veo tan temprano..

-Venía por una dona pero recordé que no me gustan las donas... Así que nos vemos!-Lapidot se fue rápidamente de ahí... no es por que le intimidara esa bola sino ...por que conocía a Stevonnie y sabia q en cualquier momento la metería en algún problema...y... unas manos rotas arruinarían su vida de músico...

Al día siguiente en la escuela

-Vaya Stevonnie luces mejor que el día de ayer ... Q sucedió-Regularmente Ella y Stevonnie caminaban a la escuela por las mañanas.

-Sabes Cluster es una chica muy agradable y simpática

-¿quien es Cluster?- dice Lapidot algo confundida

-La amiga de Kiki con la que sale todas las mañanas a correr. Como ves te agrada?

-Ammm que? por que preguntas eso?- "Oh no en que me has metido"

-Por que Kiki y yo iremos al baile juntas y bueno estaba pensando que tu fueras con Cluster... después de todo cuando te vio salir de la tienda se puso muy roja y pregunto por ti.

-Que?!... Oye no .. yo iba a invitar a ...  
-No importa ya le dije que sí por ti. ¿No estas feliz? Yo sí - dice Stevonnie corriendo al salón ... por que sabe que se salvo de un enfrentamiento con Cluster pero no de la golpiza de su mejor amiga.


End file.
